This is how it is
by Merzen
Summary: This is basically a sakura and sasuke fanfic


**New start**

She glanced up and in that mere second she felt her breath hitch and to be quite frank she looked like she has seen a ghost_. "It's just my imagination_" she whispered softly.

Suddenly she felt her self being yanked and then flung to a side. "Seriously Sakura, there are lives at risk, stop just staring into space". She looked up and her eyes clashed with onyx. "I was not daydreaming, I was merely thinking over a plan". She watched as his eyes narrowed playfully, "sure you were on planet _liar," _he smirked while tugging on her hand "c'mon we are going to be late". She followed Sai into the dreaded room…..they were all there. God she hated some of them, especially the witch Karin. He was also there. The thought of him made her skin crawl. How can he just sit there and ignore his team she thought angrily. Argh, I've got to stop doing that. He is not part of the team, he is an EX-friend, an EX- team mate. Remember ex-team, Sakura, ex-team. She shook her head, stop thinking annoying thoughts, she ordered herself. Naruto then shouted, "Hey, what you thinking Sakura?"…. Sai defended me before I had a chance to open my mouth, by saying "please stop prodding your fingers into Sakura's head I think she finds it quite annoying"

"Hey Sakura, I'll be right back, I am just going to check on Hinata." Naruto whispered. "I don't see why you are mingling with the enemy" Sai sneered. "She is NOT an enemy, how many times do I have to tell you she is my GIRLFRIEND, my GIRLFRIEND. Sheesh! Seriously, how dim can a person get?"

"Hn, well not as dim as you, dobe". She quickly glanced up, her eyes locking with his. Look away, look away, she ordered herself. She sneaked a glance at Naruto but he was too busy asking Uchiha to come to the training ground tomorrow. "Well, I'll have to think about it". The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, "Can you think about it? How thoughtful and considerate of you, and there was me thinking you didn't have two brain cells to rub together".

"Well sorry to mistake you, Sa-ku-ra", he drawled "but the last time I checked, I was the one who got 100 percent in all our exams".

Everyone was listening, probably enjoying the scene, of her and the famous Sasuke talking. Darn! I thought of his name, argh! He made me break my New Year resolution of never uttering his name, I hate him! She sighed; it felt like just yesterday, when he returned back to Konoho. She bit her lip at the thought. He had arrived grasping his stomach and then collapsed to the ground in a kneeling position. She stupidly, still loved him then, threw all her paper work to the ground, not caring that it had taken her two whole months to complete. She remembered it so well….the feel of her heart beating, how the sprint felt like years when it was only a mere ten seconds. She finally reached him, kneeling on the ground beside him, she had moved her hands towards him, and she could smell dried blood mixed with his unique odour. He then looked up and gave her the coldest glare humanely possible and without any smile, greeting or a hug, he coldly said "Not me, her!" I then realized that he was not alone he was carrying a girl, no a women, probably the same age as me. That's when I felt it my heart cracking. But then he had to make it shatter by uttering three simple words 'your still annoying'. She sighed again, there's no point living in the past, it's the present that counts.

I don't give a damn. I hate him…. She looked up and watched as several heads turned away, Kiba, Neji, Ten Ten, Ino, Hinata….the list went on for ever. God, she quickly tugged her arm out of Sai's grasp and stomped across the room, glaring at anyone who dared look her way.

"When is this meeting going to bloody start?" Naruto yelled…."right now" Tsunade whispered and all heads turned her way.

"Everybody, we all know why we are all here, it's our duty as the protectors of the village to protect the village"

"Everybody, we all know why we are all here, it's our duty as the protectors of the village to protect the village". There was an eerie pause. All eyes were fixed on the 'new' hokage. Everyone still referred to Tsunade as the new hokage even though she had been given that title tears ago.

Sakura bit into her bottom lip…it was serious, the village was really in danger. Sakura shook her head, 'need to stay focus and concentrate on what Tsunade is saying, must not zone out' she mentally ordered herself.

The words Tsunade spoke sounded like they were coming from miles away. Sakura leaned forward to hear clearly and the next words she heard, shook her to inner core…

"The following people will work together:

Group 1: Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Karin Hinata, Naruto…Group 2 Ino" Tsunade voice became an annoying buzz …Sakura could no longer listen to her sensei's voice and instead chose to ignore her. 'Uchiha and Karin in the same group as her. Noooooo! What had she done wrong in her previous lives? "Oh Kami" she whispered.

She felt the hair on her nape prickle. SOMETHING was behind her. Quickly, rotating, she collided with something soft. To her utmost horror she realized it was Karin's chest (she had never seen breast so large that looked so fake). Sakura quickly took a step back, grasping the table for support.

Karin screeched "Why are you trying to press your face into my boobs? God! She seriously is GAY, that's why no man dares to date her, that's why she still is SINGLE"

She felt her cheeks heat up! She heard HIM chuckle… 'Do not look at the crap head' she ordered herself. _He is mocking u_ her inner Sakura whispered. She felt her chakra flow to her hand and before she could do some serious harm, she felt someone grab her waist. It was Hinata, before she could even tell Hinata she was in the middle of whooping some one's butt, she heard Hinata cry "Thank you Sakura I owe you my life".

HE laughed at this, his eyes twinkling for some reason, unknown to her; HE had a weak spot for Hinata. But that didn't stop her from hating him.

"Why Sakura what's up with your butt" Karin giggled. "It's probably a stick" Lisa shouted "It's been there for years; no matter how hard you try it never budges. That's why she always looks constipated". She heard Karin, the hag, howl with laughter.

This didn't hurt not a bit. She was used to Lisa's remarks; she looked up, her lips forming a smile that never reaches her eyes. Then hissed, "Oh, I really feel sorry for you. God seriously made a mistake when making you. He accidentally placed your bum where your face is supposed to be. Don't worry, by wearing a brown bag it will make life much easier for you"

After a few drinks later, she found her self alone in a corner. The following words Ino said really struck a raw nerve. It made her feel little and pitiful…She hadn't felt like that for a long time.

"Why Sakura? Why are you STILL alone? Why are you STILL waiting around like a lost puppy? Waiting for you're your so called first love to spare you a glance. I love you as a best friend and want what's best for you. I ask you, no ORDER you to forget about Sasuke".

Sakura saw red and before she could think she angrily cried "I DON'T love him. I don't see him like that. FOR God's sake he is team mate, nothing more and nothing less. How can you possibly think I'd like a pathetic, useless, egotistical, moronic individual who doesn't….

Before she could even blink, it felt like a dream. She saw Sasuke rise from the table in front her. He turned around and was walking right towards her with the most scariest look she had ever seen… 'What was she supposed to do'?

Her heart was pounding at fifty beats per minute. She looked right and left, but there was no escape. Sakura glanced towards Ino, hoping she had a plan. She always seemed to know how to help her in these types of situations. But to her dismay Ino had vanished. The only evidence that Ino had ever been there was an empty glass.

Her mouth felt dry, and her palms felt sticky- she couldn't breathe. He was advancing towards her like a panther stalking his prey. She gulped, she was his prey. '_Run_' she ordered herself. But her feet seemed like they were glued to the floor and all she could see was him. By the time Sasuke had reached her; she had bit her lip so hard that it was bleeding, and her legs felt like jelly.

"So Sa-ku-ra" He drawled and smirked at the same time. "Would you kindly repeat what you screamed moments ago?"

_How dare he?_ Her inner yelled. _How dare he stand there with his beautiful, smug face, and tell us to repeat what we just said_?

She could see HIS beautiful, I mean, ugly lips moving. Her inner voice suddenly stopped speaking; Sakura looked up but for some odd reason she couldn't hear anything.

"Sa-ku-ra, I don't have all day?"

"UCHIHA, don't act all coy, we both know that you heard me loud and clear. The real question is…. what are you going to do about it?"

She looked up, her eyes clashing with his. For some reason she felt there was a large hand constricting her rib cage and so she was finding it very difficult to breathe.

"Nothing", he answered "Why shall I do anything for you. Like Ino said it's you who follows me around like a lost puppy. I never asked you to call me Sasuke-kun. I never asked you to think of me as anything more than a team member. You chose to do all those things. But to be honest, I wouldn't really care if you die, it wouldn't affect me either way. Actually it would…..it would remove the most excruciating pain in my arse. Seriously, all you ever do is whine and be a burden on others. Why don't you just grow up?"

Coldness gripped her heart so he HAD heard what Ino had said. However, within seconds, the coldness was soon replaced with anger.

"How dare you! I do NOT follow you around like a lost puppy. You must have me confused with Karin, but to be honest, I don't know how that is possible as Karin resembles a hag while on the other hand I don't. I don't call you that disgusting name anymore. You must be disillusioned to think I love you. Just because I am single doesn't mean I am waiting for you. How conceited are you? I should have died? Gosh! Do you know how many times I pray to God asking why he spared your life, when you fought against Itachi, the better MAN really did die that day.

She couldn't stop herself. Her lips seemed to have a mind of their own. She took a step towards him and could feel; the heat radiate from his skin. If she leaned forward and stepped on her tiptoes, she could kiss him.

'Go on, you know you want to' her inner whispered. She leaned forward and could see pain and something she else, something she couldn't name flick across his face. The armour that he hid behind had slipped. She blinked; she had caused him that pain. Sakura pondered what she was going to do next.

"Why are you so close to me? Stop trying to embrace me"

To her embarrassment and eternal shame, she realized she was holding Sasuke.

"God, Sa-ku-ra, what part of, _I am not interested,_ don't you understand, Sa-ku-ra"

Sakura didn't want to hear anymore and without a second thought, she raised her arm and slapped him. She was shocked, she had slapped Sasuke hard. Her hands were still stinging. She waited but all she could hear was her own heart beating.

Fifteen minutes passed, and they both still stood in the same positions, neither of them moving an inch.

She shivered and then cried:

"Shout at me, retaliate, and show me that you at least listened. Please talk to me. Tell me you hate me, please, just say something?"

Sasuke looked up, no emotions was evident on his face, no pain nor anger. All he uttered was:

"I see". Those two words left her feeling numb and empty. She looked up.

"You see" she screamed, "well, I'll tell you something Sasuke, why are you so red?"

Sasuke looked at her blankly. She continued with a mocking tone.

"What are you going to do for a face when the baboon asks for his bum back?"

Shakily she took the cup from Sasuke's hand and gulped the drink down in one gulp.

"So I'll see you at the bridge tomorrow. Tell the others Sasuke, if no one turns up we both know it will be your fault".

Sakura strode away with her head held high. But inside she was breaking and crying. All she could think about was the quickest route home, so no one could see her tears. Ten minutes from her home, it started to rain. Sakura blamed it on the wetness on her cheeks- her tears. The last thing she heard when she entered her bed was Sasuke husky laugh. The last thing she smelt when her head touched her pillow was HIS smell. The first thing she saw and heard when she entered the land of dreams was Sasuke's smile and him calling her…..

The next morning Sakura stumbled down towards the bridge, (the place where she usually meets the others), with a sore throat and the worst headache humanly possible. Uchiha, Hinata, Naruto and Karin were already there….

Sakura didn't know what to do. She bit her lip.

'Shall I approach HIM like nothing happened or shall I just turn around and act like nothing happened?' 'Stop being STUPID' Her inner self screamed. 'You can't let HIM win and gain the satisfaction that he has affected you'

With a firm shake of her head Sakura strode towards her so called team mates.

"Hey hag, what took you so long?"

Her eyes changed from bright emerald to jade.

"Don't call her that, Karin bitch. I can only call Sakura hag and by the way Karin, I think you forgot to comb your hair, its looks like an explosion went off."

She realized Sai was behind her. She gave Sai a small nod to show him her appreciation. Sai then grabbed her arm and started to tug her towards them and HIM.

"No, Sai, please, I'm feeling a little queasy and I think it's better if I go home"

Sai's grip on her arm tightened and a small warmth spread to her heart when she heard him say:

"You've got me…forget about the bitch". The last word bitch was said with emphasize, Sai decided he needed to point at Karin while saying it.

'_Why does he do this to us'? _Her inner screamed_ 'Shut up' _outer Sakura ordered_ 'there is no us. There is only me, you got that'_

The whole group was silent; minutes passed that felt like hours. Kakashi finally arrived, even though majority of the team members had surpassed Kakashi, all of them agreed that he was the only sensei they all liked.

"**Hello students, today I got lost on the road of life**" Kakashi announced.

Before she knew it, she, Naruto and Sai, had screamed 'liar' back. She giggled it felt good to be part of the team again. The only thing that ruined this moment was HIM!

"Well, let's get down to business, I am going to appoint each member of this team into two pairs".

"Its okay", Naruto boomed "we've already got our partners, it's obviously me and Hinata, Sai and sakura, and Sasuke and Karin.

"Like I was saying, I WILL choose who goes with whom. Sai and Hinanta, Naruto and

Karin and Sasuke and Sakura." She felt her eyes widen.

"Hell no Kakashi, I think Naruto's idea is sooo much better I work best with Sai" Sakura half yelled.

The team was silent. She turned around and shot glares at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sakura I've made the decision and I think it's for the best".

She didn't understand. How could he do this to her? How could he put on her the spot like this?

Couldn't he remember what Sasuke did to her? Wasn't it Kakashi who helped her pick up all her work that she carelessly flung to the ground when Sasuke had first arrived? Wasn't it Kakashi who helped her shaking form and tucked her into bed telling her everything was going to be okay? She bit back a sob; even he had deserted her for HIM.

It was always HIS fault; since he came back everything had changed. She really did hate him.

Kakashi spoke again, informing every one they could do what ever they wanted with their partner, they could fight where ever they wished, and they could go home when ever they wanted to.

She saw Naurto from the corner of her eye give a peck to Hinata and whisper something in her ear. She felt a pang of jealousy, why couldn't she ever meet some one who would look at her that adoringly. The whole group had gone to their destinations. There was only her and HIM left.

"So where do you want to train" she asked

There was no response

"Do you think it will be safe if we practiced with weapons"?

Again, he chose to ignore her questions. It seemed the lake was more interesting then she was. She was tempted to push him into the lake that he loved looking at. She grinned at the idea, wouldn't he look so SWEET. Her eyes narrowed.

"I think I am wasting my time. I think its pointless working with you. You'd only cramp my style". Sakura half screamed and half hissed. She turned to walk away; half smiling, she had the last word.

"Why are you running away again Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke finally half drawled

"Oh, you've chose to FINALLY wake up, thank God, I was just going to ask Tsuande to check you out I think there is something wrong with you."

She heard him chuckle.

"I think you mistaken, Sa-ku-ra, like I said before, why are you running away? Are you scared….oh, maybe it's because you're a coward"

"I'm the coward! I think you've got me confused with someone else…let me see may be you?"

She heard him chuckle again. What did he find so funny? She seriously hated him. Standing there so relaxed, they could have just been talking about the weather, he just didn't care.

"No" Sasuke smirked, "I know you're the coward, wasn't it you who always looked at our backs while we were on team 7, you seriously was annoying. Actually you are still annoying."

She stormed towards him, her hands aching to wipe off that smirk of his. She gripped his hand in an iron-like grip and instead chose to drag him towards the forest.

"I'll show you who's a coward Sasuke" She flung her head towards the left for a second; her beautiful hair was seriously getting in the way.

She arrived; she flung his hand from her grip and took a few steps back. She felt adrenaline rush throughout her body she was ready for this.

She looked up and he was still smirking. _He was sooo DEAD_.

She ran towards him, her hand filling with chakra with every step she took. She swung, he dodged she missed. She swung again, she missed.

"C'mon Sa-ku-ra, I honestly thought you were better than this"

More chakra zoomed towards her hand, she swung and her fist collided with his jaw. She watched in horror as Sasuke body rose in the air and collided with the nearest tree. Oh gosh, she was dead...why did she have to hit him that hard?

She saw Sasuke rise. _Thank God he was okay._ He looked towards her and she couldn't move. Blood was dripping down his face, but this wasn't the thing that captivated her…it was his eyes…..big and red…..she knew then, she was going to die.

Before she knew it, he was in front of her, sharigan blazing. She felt her self falling forward….

All she could see was blood, blood on the walls, blood on her hands. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. She started to scream and scream. She was going to die.

'_Help me, any one just help m_e' she thought "_Sasuke, Sasuke"_.she cried out.

In a second she found herself cushioned in someone's arm. She opened her eyes and her eyes clashed with onyx.

"I thought I was going to die" she hoarsely whispered "I thought you were going to kill me…"

She flung her arms around his neck feeling his heart beat, through her shirt, for some odd reason it was beating as fast as hers. She choked back a sob as terror raked through her.

She felt soft hands tenderly touch her hair and shyly stroke her back. She heard him make quiet soothing noises and words that made her insides turn into knots. She burrowed her face deeper into the crook of his neck. While he just continued holding her and all she could do was inhale his beautiful unique smell. She leaned back a bit and looked into his eyes.

She saw his face draw closer to hers and all she could see was him, his beautiful hair, his flawless skin, his eyes that were large and staring at her, and only her. Her skin tingled, She closed her eyes and waited for his lips to touch hers…..

She felt the wind brush against her hair and then she felt something soft brush against her lips. At first, she could barely feel it, but as seconds went by, it seemed Sasuke became more confident. She casually aloud her fingertips to brush against his back and nape….She heard him take an intake of breath. She had accidentally realized and found his 'soft spot'. She repeated her previous actions but in 'purpose' caressed his neck even slower than before. She giggled softly against his lips. She felt his hands tug at her hair band; she felt her hair tumble down her back. She felt giddy and breathless. She opened her eyes and looked into his and smiled….._This felt so right_.

Suddenly there was a loud gasp behind her:

"Oh my god" Temari gasped "Sasuke and Sakura, but I thought Sasuke was dating Karin"

Her eyes widened. How had she have been so thoughtless and foolish? How did she forget about Karin, Sasuke's first girl friend and first love? Bile and disgust rose in her throat. She felt disgusted with herself. She hated women who kissed men that belonged to other women….look what she JUST did….she kissed another woman's man…

She felt Sasuke's hand withdraw from her hair and suddenly she found her self on her back. She blinked once and then twice, and hesitantly got up. She sneaked a glance towards Sasuke. He was wiping his lips vigorously and was making gagging noises.

"I've never tasted something as bitter as that in my entire life" Sasuke sneered quietly. She felt humiliation and anger rush through her veins. Before she could scream an insult Temari had reached them.

"Wasn't you both just hugging a moment ago?" Temari questioned.

Inner Sakura silently cheered…how the hell was he going to get himself out of this one?

She heard him chuckle, she was sick and tired of him always chuckling, what could he possible find SO funny?

"Well, I used my sharigan and it seemed Sa-ku-ra here, is still as annoying and useless as before. Instead of logically thinking that I had placed her into an illusion, she had stupidly believed she was going to die. She was screaming and hitting herself. I did the obvious thing and grabbed her. This prevented her from moving and hurting herself"

She looked up, like Temari was ever going to fall for that 'bull crap'. But to her astonishment Temari was laughing sheepishly and nodding.

"I totally understand Sasuke-kun. Everyone knows you both hate it each other". Sakura watched as Temari and Sasuke walked away.

"C'mon, Sakura, I'll get us something to eat, but I advise you to get changed first" Temari cheerfully yelled

With a graceful leap Sakura followed the _jerk _and Temari.

She felt her cheeks burn with shame and horror, what had she just done? How could she let HIM kiss her? She was allowing the enemy to touch her.

The next minute she knew she found her self in Tsuande's office.

"What do you mean my house has been burnt?"

"No, I can't stay with Naruto, he is living with Hinata, remember?"

That is how she found herself homeless, with only one pair of clothes knocking at Sai's door. He finally opened the door…She expected an insult like 'hag" or "ugly' but she certainly did not expect him to drag her towards him and hug her so tightly. He felt warm and she felt safe, her eyes started to close. She heard Sai whisper into her hair that he had heard what happened…she sighed, she was glad he already knew she couldn't be asked explaining.

"Ahem, ahem"

This certainly startled her. She looked up and to her horror it was Sasuke and Karin.

"Ooooh" Karin screeched "I didn't realize you were both dating"?

She heard Sasuke laugh darkly. Was it her or did he look hurt?

"Sakura says one thing but does another" Sasuke emotionlessly said.

She felt her heart hammer against her ribs

"What do you mean by that?" she questioned.

He smirked…

"I just remember a time when you solemnly promised that you would love only one man and no other…..You promised him that you'd love him for eternity. That you would follow him any where. If he asked you to follow him and walk in hell you would, just to be at his side. It looks like your promise was really empty and a lie."

She felt Sai pull her towards him and heard him say:

"Sometimes promises are meant to broken because the individual who the promise is made for, is too blind and arrogant to see that she would have made him complete…."

She watched as Karin's eyes darted from her to Sasuke to Sai. She looked confused. The silence was quickly broken when Naruto threw himself at Sai and screamed:

"When were they were going to eat?"

She wanted to cry and scream, Sasuke and the rest of the team was invited to eat at Sai's…..This was going to be pure torture….

They were all seated around a table. For once even Naruto was quiet. Sakura took a few breathes. '_I can sooo do this' _she thought. She looked up and immediately changed her mind. '_I sooo can't do this,_ I_ must be imagining it'_…Ten stolen glances later, Sakura knew she wasn't mistaken, HE was staring at her. For the last ten minutes, Sasuke had been staring at her non stop, '_he doesn't even have the shame to steal glances like we are doing'_ inner Sakura whispered. '_He is totally freaking me out! What is his problem? C'mon just give him a punch, you know you want to!_'

Sakura was the one to break the silence, she always was.

"Sai, do you want any help with the food?" '_Please say yes, please say yes'_ she silently begged.

"NOOOO, you're a guest" Sai ordered from the kitchen.

'Hee hee,' she faked laughed.

"Well if you don't mind I need to go to the powder room, as you can see I am a total mess from training"

Karin jumped up "I'll go with you"

She faked giggled again and through gritted teeth said:

"There's only ONE bathroom".

"I know, silly, gosh isn't Sakura so dim, I want to speak to you alone"

Sakura wanted to scream…Karin knew…She knew about the kiss….she knew she had kissed Sasuke. '_Actually he kissed us'_ inner Sakura whispered. She quickly skipped towards Sai's room. Act normal, she silently ordered herself. '_If she tries anything slap her'_ inner Sakura whispered again.

"You're seriously NOT helping" she accidentally screamed out loud.

Karin hurried towards her and pushed her onto the bed. Before she could even ask what she was on about Karin was laying on the bed next to her.

'Oh my God, Karin is really a lesbian and wants to take advantage of you" Inner Sakura joked.

Karin whispered with her head bowed "I really don't know how to say this…I am pregnant'

She looked up her eyes locking with Karin's

"You're pregnant" Sakura whispered softly, she felt her eyes fill with tears.

Karin nodded, "I am not definite, but I've missed my period, and trust me I NEVER miss a period. I didn't know who else to tell. I know me and you were never close, lets face it, me and you just don't see eye to eye. But I don't know who else to go to, and you're the only medic I can trust. What shall I do?" Karin questioned.

"First of all, lets not jump to conclusions, tomorrow your going to do a pregnancy test" Sakura ordered.

She knew she hated Karin, but she had to remember she was a medic and it was her job to look after patients even if she hated them.

Karin glared "I'm not stupid, you know". It seemed the old Karin was back.

"I never said you were" she smiled.

"Anyways, does HE know? Have you told him?" She couldn't help herself, even though she was saying his name, she always had the tendency to put a little emphasis when talking about him.

She looked up, and to her amazement Karin was glaring at her. What had she said that was so wrong, all she wanted to know if he knew, and if he did, he was truly an evil man. He had kissed her while knowing that he was with another woman who was carrying his child.

She felt Karin's hands tighten around her wrists.

"What do you mean HE? What do you know?"

She was startled…she licked her lips nervously, _what had she said now?_

"I meant Sasuke, have you told him?" She questioned.

"Oh, oh" Karin whispered, she looked relieved for an odd reason. "Oh him, no, I have not told Sasuke"

" I'll leave you to get ready, and remember this is between you and me". Sakura found her self alone….

A few minutes went by. She had to admit that she was truly shocked, Sasuke's dream had come true….He was restoring his precious clan…'_without u_s' her treacherous self added. She got up and pulled on one of Sai's shirts and fell back on the bed.

She was so tired, she was tired of life. She was tired of being weak and still loving him. She was tired of him; she was SICK of being tired. '_Forget about him' _inner Sakura ordered '_there's plenty of fish in the sea'_. She jumped up and then fell back on the bed with a groan.. She seriously was hurting all over it was his entire fault.

A few minutes later, Sasuke entered the room. "Where was she"? He wondered. He smirked he had found her at last…he could see her hair a mile off…he laughed. He stopped smiling…why is she in Sai's bed…are they dating? He wondered.

He leaned over and stroked her hair she was sleeping…she's so beautiful. He quickly moved his hand from he hair…she was waking.

Sakura opened her eyes, and stretched lazily…she soon stopped.

"When did you enter"? She whispered

To her amazement Sasuke whispered back, saying that he arrived a second ago. Her heart started to pick up speed. She looked at him and he stared back. '_Why does he keep staring'_ inner Sakura whispered.

"What do you want Sasuke?" She hissed

His eyes widened and he was smirking. He was up to something she knew it. He was leaning towards her. Her hands were itching to cover her face like a child. She felt her eyes close and then he was touching her hair. _'God, why did God have to punish her and give Sasuke such nice, soft hands, that made her feel so special_.' She felt him lightly run his hands through her hair.

"I didn't mean it you know, all those things I said in the forest" Sasuke whispered, she felt him kiss her lips.

"I know" she breathlessly replied.

Suddenly the conversation that she just had with Karin came rushing back to her; it felt like it struck her like a physical blow. He had impregnated Karin, and she was allowing him access to her body. Her body went rigid. She pushes him off and rolls to the other side and hisses "NO".

Trust Sai to enter at the wrong time….

"The food is ready" he announces.

Sasuke felt strange. That was the best word to use to describe how he was feeling right now. He couldn't believe Sakura had rejected him, he had thought she had liked him from the way she had kissed him in the forest. Man, did she know how to kiss. He heard himself chuckle. He didn't understand it. When did HE start seeing Sakura like that? It's like she has placed a spell on him. As soon as he saw her with Sai, he couldn't keep her eyes off her? What has she done to me?

"Sasuke, are you done in the bathroom because the food is ready?" Karin questioned from the other side of the door.

"Hn" _Leave me alone, Karin _he thought.

...

She felt his eyes on her before she even saw him. _Don't turn around_. She concentrated on Nartuto's face instead.

Sasuke chose to sit next to her. She felt her eye brows knit together. '_Hey, isn't he supposed to be sitting next to the hag_? Her inner questioned. '_For the love of GOD_', outer Sakura mentally shouted, '_shut the hell up'_.

"So SAKURA" Naruto half shouted "I heard what happened to your house and I am really really sorry. You know you can come and stay with me and Hinata if you wish, Hinata won't mind"

Hinata grinned, "Yes Sakura, I owe you a lot, so please come and stay with us".

She watched in amusement as Hinata's cheeks turned from a rosy pink to a startling red.

"Thanks, you two, but I'm happy, I've already got a place to stay"

'Where", Naruto, Hinata and Karin questioned. She knew HE would never ask, he didn't even care.

"Sai's…obviously" She answered.

She felt his stare. She smiled….

...

He felt anger and something else he couldn't describe...Is this how jealousy feels? He questioned himself. He grabbed the fork and stabbed the pasta…He grinned, that pasta piece was Sai. He seriously didn't understand what Sakura saw in Sai. He was damn ugly.

...

When was this torture ever going to finish? In the past five minutes Sasuke had elbowed her twice in the ribs and stepped on her foot. She was tempted to ram the fork in Sasuke's head...

"Let's get some drinks" Naruto screamed

'_Yes' _inner Sakura screamed '_let's get drunk, then I'll be able to kick Sasuke's butt all the way to the sand village and blame it on my drunkenness'_. She laughed evilly. _Or better still, I'll pluck off all his eyebrows and dye his hair blonde_' hee hee hee, she silently laughed, he'll look like Naruto.

"Seriously Naruto," Sasuke drawled "look at Sa-ku-ra's face, doesn't it resemble a dung beetle."

She chortled…Naruto was going to whoop HIS arse for insulting her like that. She waited for the sound of broken bones…Instead she heard a screech of laughter, as Naruto giggled maniacally.

"Pass me some BEER Naruto or else…." Sakura ordered.

"Or else what…." Sasuke smirked.

"Butt out of this UCHIHA…you have nothing to do with this private conversation" She half yelled.

Karin laughed. "Just give her the beer".

5 HOURS later….and she still wasn't drunk but it seemed everyone else was, apart from her and Sasuke.

"You're not drunk yet… UCHIHA" She hissed

"Well obviously, I don't get drunk very easily"

"Oh, is that a bruise I see…?" Sasuke asked.

She looked up, he was concerned, she felt blood rush straight to her cheeks…She opened her mouth to speak…until she felt his finger prod the bruise and laugh. Her eyes widened to huge saucers.

''You bruise too easily and I barely even touched you''

She felt chakra flow to her hands, she wanted to smack him.

"Take that back UCHIHA"

"What you going to do KISS me?" He chided.

"No I'm going to drag your butt all the way to the forest and am going to give you a serious beating."

"Really" he whispered leaning closer, "go ahead I like to see you try".

"Okay, Uchiha you brought this upon yourself, let's go to the forest", Sakura screamed.

She watched as he casually played with her hair. Yanking her hair from his grasp she glared. With a swift leap she was on her feet. She didn't know what possessed her to do it, it felt like she was being controlled by some one else. She turned around and grinned and ever so softly said:

"Catch me if you can, and if you do I'll let you do what ever you wish to me"

She landed with a thump on the ground. She felt Sasuke behind her. She whirled, shurikens in her hands and threw them at him. Jumping on to a nearest tree she clambered up. The game was on. Sasuke was far behind her. She felt a knife whiz past her and watched as it lodged into a tree. So he wasn't _that _far behind.

She heard laughter and Sasuke say:

"Sakuuraaaaaaa, where are you?"

She felt her heart beat even faster than before. She was nervous like hell. She smelt him before she saw or felt him. Then they were both hurtling to the ground, his body inches away from hers. She could practically see the smirk written on his face. Branches scratched at her face as gravity did its job, she finally escaped from his grasp. Her training came in handy; as she twirled in mid air, causing Sasuke too watch in admiration. She landed on the ground. Quickly getting up, she found she was alone again. She looked around, certain that he had gone into hiding again, until she felt his breath tickle her neck.

"I found you".

Twirling around she aimed a punch. Her fist hit air_….Where was he? How could he move so fast?_

He was in front of her in a blink of an eye.

"Did you miss me Sa-ku-ra," he sang playfully, causing her to get even angrier.

"No, not really."

Sending chakra to her fist she hit the ground. She watched with interest as the ground started to crack and plants from the ground started to grow rapidly and go after the 'target', She wondered how he was going to escape that one. Without even breaking a sweat Sasuke exterminated her attacks with a fire jutsu.

"This is too easy Sa-ku-ra, are you even trying" he taunted

She sent a kick to his gut. He blocked it easily. She tried tripping him, but he easily dodged it. She punched out at him and he caught both her fists in his hands.

"This is NOT over." Sakura screamed while spitting in his face.

"Sakura why are you doing this" Sasuke asked. She kept silent. She watched his face turn grim.

"This is the last time I am going to ask this Sa-ku-ra…what is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

She watched as Sasuke gripped her arms and shook her wildly, trying to get an answer out of her.

"You know why….' She replied, looking down at the ground, sneering at her own weakness, 'I love you and always will"

"It's too late Sakura"

"I know it's too late, damn it, I just want to be a friend, a team mate, a pal, a buddy, a comrade…You can call it what ever you want but that's all I want to be. I don't want any other type of relationship with you, Sasuke; you know it will never work. Like you said , it's too late".

"So what are you trying to say Sa-ku-ra? That I am not good enough for? That you no longer see me that way. That when ever you see Karin, you have never wished that was you instead."

"No, Sasuke…what I am trying to say is that me and you are too different. I am loud and you hardly talk. We are too different; we're like fire and frost. You're the fire, if I get too close, I'll melt. You'll ruin me, Sasuke"

She felt tears fall down her face. _No, she was crying again_. She wanted to die of humiliation, why _did he always have to make me cry?_ She could vaguely see Sasuke through her tears and she expected to see a sneer on his face, or his famous lines that she was annoying. Something in Sasuke eyes fractured, it was like watching a glass shatter into thousands of pieces. His grip on her arms tightened and then the next minute she knew she was pressed against him. His arms were tightly wrapped around her, she felt his breathe on her hair. She turned around nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. _'God'_ she thought…she allowed her self to kiss his neck. She watched through half lidded eyes as his fingers ran up her back and then she felt his hands run through her hair. '_Oh',_ she allowed her fingers to caress the 'soft spot' that she found on their previous encounter. She stifled a moan as he lightly kissed her again and again. Each kiss turning more deeper than the last. He tasted so SWEET, who would have thought that Sasuke would taste this sweet?

Hissing and with a strength she didn't know she had, she pushed Sasuke off her. She watched as he staggered backwards, confusion written all over his face. _Not this time,_ she thought, _I'm not going to fall for you this time_. She glanced right and left, making sure no one was watching and grinned, this time HE was the one who was going to lose. With a leap and flying kick she watched in joy as her foot connected with a jaw. His body rose meters above the ground and then he fell like a rag doll. Sakura approached him, her breathing heavy, even to her ears. He was out cold, his body barely moving. But just to be careful and to be on the _safe_ _side_ she gave him a hard kick to his rib. Well, if he wasn't unconscious before he certainly was now. She kneeled down beside him and softly ran her fingers across his cheek bones and eyelids…..she slowly closed her eyes and chastely pressed her lips to his, breathing in his aroma one last time... She pulled back a fraction just to get one last look at his face. His beautiful face, the face that would never come to love her the way she wanted him too. Sakura looked into the sky and then looked down at Sasuke, one last time and whispered:

"Too bad we were never meant to be".

She grimly grabbed her shuriken lodged into the ground and headed back to Sai's home. Although she was drained and exhausted, her heart felt light and for the first time in Sakura's life she was no longer looking back at the past with regret. No longer looking at her comrades' backs, wishing that it was her who was doing the protecting. No longer weeping tears out of frustration. No longer feeling weak. Sakura, for the first time in years slept peacefully that night, the hint of a smile displayed softly on her lips, as she dreamt.

Sasuke woke up with his jaw aching, he touched it tenderly. '_So Sakura had hit him when he had let his guard now_'. He felt anger rush through his body. He had finally admitted that he liked her and she threw it back it his face. He looked at the clear blue sky….. '_Well, it's__** her**__ loss_'. He grimly picked himself from the ground and wiped the mud from his clothes "well Sakura, there is no more Mr nice guy' he silently thought. He soon sped off back to his home.

Sakura never felt so strange….she watched as a strand of her hair floated in midair for a few seconds. Leaning back she allowed her self to relax. For the last few hours she had felt weird. As if some one was watching her. She had first thought it was him, but after a while she had changed her mind. _Why would he follow her? Gosh…she was getting paranoid_. She also knew it wasn't him because she would have sensed his chakra signature any where. Even when he transformed into looking like Tsunade, she knew it was him. She sighed, her head felt heavy. Yesterday, she had felt so happy in defeating him and rejecting him. But now she felt more alone than ever. She felt tears spring to her eyes. She shook her head. '_Even when his not near me I think of him'_. Closing her eyes she allowed her self to dream….

She smelt him before she saw him. Looking up emerald eyes met onyx. She smiled. She watched in surprise as her hands stroked his face, she expected him to slap her hand away, instead his eyes closed. She heard him mumble incoherent words. Then she watched as Sasuke dragged her towards him and his lips moved down to capture hers. She felt his hands run up and down her sides, finally stopping to rest around her shoulders. Watching in horror, as he slowly pulled away and then he started to walk away.

"Sasuke, stop" she heard her self scream "I didn't mean it, I love you" she started to run, but the faster she ran the further away he became.

She woke up with a start, she was breathing hard and if her heart pumped any faster, her heart would probably explode with over use. Clutching at her heart, she jumped up she needed to find him. She didn't know what she was going to say. All she knew was she needed to talk to him urgently. Tell him the fight was a mistake and that she didn't really mean too…

She stopped herself short, gazing into the mirror which hung across from her bed.

'Look at me. Just LOOK at me. This is what HE'S done. He's made me into a love confused fool.' She shook her head, as she climbed out of bed.

_I'm not going to apologize. I'M NOT._

She pulled on some clothes opening the door she collided head first into Naruto's chest.

"Ow,ow, Sakura watch where your going and before you demand how I got into your room I used the emergency key. Well, I am here to tell you that Sasuke has called you, me, Sai, Hinata and Kakashi and…and…me to his house. I don't know what's up but for some odd reason he looked…."

"Angry?" she butted in.

Naruto shook his head, "I was actually going to say HAPPY".

Her eyes bulged, _why would he be happy? She had whooped his butt yesterday and left him unconscious on the muddy floor. Why was he happy_?

She trudged behind the rest of the group. They were all excited. Pausing at Sasuke's door, she quickly removed her shoes and entered his house. She couldn't recall the last time she had visited Sasuke at his home.

Looking up she watched as Sasuke, _the king of ice_, was actually laughing. She listened to the unfamiliar sound of happy laughter pour from Sasuke's mouth. Something had happened she just knew it.

She heard Karin screech above the voices of chatter:

"I bet your all wondering why me and Sasuke have both called you to our home. Well, I am pregnant, and I have been for quite a while".

She felt her shoulders shake, _how could she have forgotten about Karin's pregnancy. _She heard Hinata gasp beside her and watched with indifference as Hinata stole sneaky glances towards her to see if she was okay.

"That's not all folks" Karin continued "I am not only a happy soon to be mother I am also an ECASTIC soon to be wife"

"Yes, Sasuke finally proposed" she heard Karin squeal.

She felt as if all the stuffing had been knocked out of her. She wanted to scream and cry. _This isn't right. This is just a nightmare that I am experiencing. I will wake up soon…so remain calm._

She heard laughter and watched through unblinking eyes as Sasuke and Naruto hugged.

Stumbling a few times she ran out of his house and vomited all the food she had eaten yesterday. Wiping her lips, she sat down.

She watched as Karin slowly approached her. Karin was laughing, tears was pouring down her face.

"So, Sakura, the better women finally has him, how do you feel?" Karin sneered.

Clapping her hands hard, she grinned.

"Congratulations, Karin I know you and Sasuke will be so happy together."

"Don't give me that bull shite; I know that you are really crying inside. Wondering what you had done wrong to MY lovable Sasuke-kun"

Sakura shook her head. Her fingers digging into her leg.

"Oh, lost for words know Sakura," she hard Karin laugh maniacally 'hahahahahahahah'

"Karin, Karin do you really think he loves you? Don't be so foolish. You and I both know when ever he is with you he wishes it's me. How long do you think the marriage will last?... 2 years? You'd be lucky if he stayed with you for 5 DAYS."

"_SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP" _Karin howled.

"Karin, does the truth heart, did I stab a raw nerve?"

Karin smiled.

"Well, I think you're the stupid one Sakura".

She watched as Karin's hand moved to her stomach.

"You know the baby growing inside me" she whispered. "It's not Sasuke's".

She watched as Karin laughed crazily.

"Sasuke has only slept with me once...and even then it wasn't because he wanted to, I had fed him a potion. Yes, Sakura, I am the one who is going to marry Sasuke. I am the one who he is going to grow old with. I am the one going to renew his clan. And there's nothing you can do about it!"

Heading back into the house. She calmly told everyone that she was feeling unwell and was off home. 5 minutes later, she was changed, her hair blowing freely in the wind. She sighed.

"I hate you Sasuke…"

She heard movement from behind her…She felt his grasp tighten and with a swift tug she was so close to him…..She could feel the heat radiate from his body.

"Say that again" Sasuke growled.

Thrashing left and right Sakura tried breaking free from him, but without success. Shaking her head and craning her neck back she allowed herself to look into his eyes_….he has such beautiful eyes…eyes that you could drown in, she thought_. Biting her lip, she twirled her fingers; she couldn't allow such things to distract her. Narrowing her eyes she half yelled, half gasped:

"Why shall I, Sasuke? Any loyalty that I felt towards you disappeared as soon as you left Konoha, as soon as you deserted your team, as soon as you abandoned your friends!"

With a swift attempt, she tried to head butt him, but due to the _minor_ difference in height, her head connected with hard muscle instead….his chest. She watched with anger as his hands tightened around her wrist and with another quick tug she was no longer on the soles of her feet but on her tiptoes. Glaring angrily, she told him to let go of her and to continue with the training. With half-hooded eyes Sasuke lazily drawled that this was training. She watched as he drew her hands towards his face. _What was he going to do? Bite her? _

Sakura glared and hissed through gritted teeth "let me go Sasuke".

"Why" he smirked. She was tugged even closer than before.

She could feel the slow thump of his heart. Sakura was shocked she always expected him to be heartless. Bending his head, she watched as Sasuke face came closer to hers.

"What did you want me do to you again?"

All rational thoughts left her mind. All she could think of was Sasuke's lips and the feel of his warm breath. She felt him shake her softly; all she could do was utter a soft moan, her eyes never straying from his lips.

"Do you want me to kiss you" Sasuke asked.

The husky tone that he used made her toes curl. She nodded. Realizing to late what she did. She had just agreed to let the 'devil kiss her'.

Shaking her head she whispered a "no".

"No" Sasuke questioned "no?" Sasuke asked again while quirking his eyebrow.

"Oh" he smiled, "you want me to do more….?"

"No" she whispered again….she didn't know why she was whispering but for some reason her heart felt like a ball of ice, and her throat felt very sore.

She finally looked up and saw amusement in Sasuke's eyes. "You mean no" he asked.

Relief filled her heart; he finally understood what she was trying to say.

_Thank God he finally understood that she had been saying no to him. _

"Yes, Sasuke that what I've been trying to say". Sakura agreed

She felt his lips crush into hers. Suddenly, without warning his lip was no longer on her own. Blindly, searching for his lips, to connect with her own, she desperately turned her face to the right and to the left to reclaim them again. Opening her eyes and with a quick gasp she realized he had been watching her all along. Shame and blood rushed straight to her cheeks. His lips were once again on hers. She felt his hands leave her wrists, one was found on her hip bone while the other lazily tracing patterns on her thigh. With a growl, she finally escaped from his clutches. She watched in amazement as Sasuke stumbled back, his eyes which were closed snapping open. In a swift second Sasuke regained his composure.

"What's wrong Sa-ku-ra?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Sasuke, you are an engaged man with a women who is pregnant with your baby and you are kissing me. What do you THINK is wrong?"

She expected guilt or anger but she didn't expect him to throw back his head and laugh.

"Do you really think the baby is mine?" She looked up with wonderment.

He shook his head.

"I only got engaged to her to see your reaction"

He laughed again.

"Your face was priceless-just the right amount of shock!"

"Are you crazy Sasuke?" She half screamed. "What has HE done to you?"

Suddenly the laughter stopped and once again green eyes clashed with onyx. Sasuke's face turned back to normal, cold and emotionless. She felt a shudder pass through her. _Had she gone too far? _

"He has done nothing to me, Sakura; I have always been this way. Sadly, neither you nor Naruto have ever truly known me. You claim to know me, to know my likes and dislikes. You and Naruto have constantly claimed you would save my life if I was in danger...But Sakura, think, when have I ever called you a friend. You're still a weak annoying child. Grow up! You think I am harsh…To be honest I don't really care. Love doesn't exist…..it's a delusion that human trick themselves into believing. It's a trap.

Throwing herself at him she felt her fists collide with his chest. Grasping his shirt she shook him. She felt her tears fall off her face.

"Is this what you wanted to see, Sasuke? Me crying. I hope you are happy! You have succeeded AGAIN. Because the weak, annoying stupid Sakura is crying again…mission accomplished"

For some odd reason, Sasuke hands itched to move and comfort her. He hands were firm fists by his side.

_Didn't she understand….she wasn't good enough for him? He would destroy her. She was too weak….too annoying….too pure. She would make him forget his purpose on Earth. He was an avenger. He was created to eradicate all evil. _

Curious to see if she would realize, he carefully grasped a strand of her hair and smelt it. She didn't respond or even show a slight response to his touch. He lightly tugged at her hair. Still she chose to ignore him. Smirking….he kissed the top of her head_…._

"I have to go" he whispered

_Silence_

"Sakura"

_Silence_

"You can le go of me now"

_Silence_

_Silence_

Finally she whispered "Why do you have to cause me so much pain?"


End file.
